


Avoiding Self-Destruction

by ArtsieTango



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Breakup, Gen, Self destruction, alcohol mention, drug mention, mild swearing, smoking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsieTango/pseuds/ArtsieTango
Summary: This work was inspired by undertaleimages on tumblr! This was my first Undertale/Underfell drabble. :3Underfell Sans, aka Red, is done dealing with his SO’s destructive habits.





	Avoiding Self-Destruction

Red was waiting for you when you came home. It was the longest night you’d been gone, and he was starting to brood. Grillby’s was long closed by now, and you should have been home hours ago.

As soon as you walked through the door he could tell you were drunk, but what made things worse was when he realized you were high. After you shouted goodbye to your friends and closed the door, he said gruffly,

“So where the hell you been?” You took a drag of the joint you were holding and fixed him with a vacant stare.

“No-where.”

“Don’t give me that shit! I asked you where you went!” 

“Yeah, well it’s none of your goddamn business Red! And since when do you care?” You snapped as you flopped on the couch. Your last comment hurt and you knew it. You could see it on Red’s face. You weren’t sure if you cared. For a moment, Red regretted dating you, he regretted his reputation to not care. But only for a moment.

“I know I’m not one to judge a lifestyle, but I’ve just been thinking that maybe you need to rethink yours.” he said hotly.

“You’re not my mother Red.” 

“Oh for god’s sake, look at yourself! Can’t you see it? The stuff’s destroyin’ you! The drinks I don’t mind, those are easy to figure out, but I’ve had enough with the drugs! In fact-”Quick as lightning, Red snatched the joint from you, and before you could say two words he teleported outside and threw it in the snow. However when he came back in you were already lighting another one.

“You really wanna piss me off, do it again.” You said through your teeth. Growling, Red replied,

“I’m serious sweetheart, knock it off.”

“Or what?” You challenged, blowing smoke into his face. Coughing and waving the stench away, Red lost it.

“You know what? Fine. You wanna live your “life”? You wanna destroy yourself? You wanna self-destruct? Fine. But not on my watch. I got my own problems to take care of, and I don’t need yours.” Without a second glance at you, he stomped towards the door and opened it. He hesitated as the cold whipped through his jacket and around his ankle bones. He doesn’t know why he cares, why it’s killing him to see you like this. It just is.

“If you manage to clean yourself up, or get yourself into trouble, give me a call.” He grunted. “Not sayin’ I’ll be there, but you never know.” 

And with that he stepped out into the snow and vanished, leaving you to contemplate the effect of your actions, and whether or not you cared anymore.


End file.
